


All In A Moment

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert pushed Aaron out of the way just before the car hit, and now Aaron has to live with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Robert laughed as he grabbed Aaron's hand and pulled him back toward him,  
"Come on. A whole night...just the two of us? Tell me you're not desperate for that?"  
Aaron looked at him; holding his arms lightly,  
"I am desperate, actually. I'm desperate for you to hurry up so we can get some food."  
Robert just grinned again as he pulled him in,  
"You love me."  
Aaron scoffed and Robert pulled him closer,  
"Say it."  
Aaron rolled his eyes, unable to keep the smile from his lips,  
"Say I did love you...what do I get in return?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"My undying commitment of course."  
Aaron nodded slowly then pulled a face,  
"I'd rather a hot dinner."  
Robert sighed,  
"Fine. Curry and a pint?"  
Aaron cocked his head slightly,  
"Throw in a pudding and we'll see."  
Robert yanked him close,  
"Sticky toffee?"  
Aaron pulled him in,  
"I love you."  
Robert grinned widely and pressed a kiss to his lips,  
"How about-"  
The screech of the brakes pulled his head up; before Aaron could register what was happening Robert was shoving him back hard. He fell back; whacking his head on the road as the debris from the car as it flipped, fell over him. He threw his arms over his face and froze at the sound of crunching metal and then silence.

The piercing ring in his ears was the only way he knew he was conscious. Aaron coughed; sitting up slowly and looking at the carnage around him.  
"Rob?"  
Aaron coughed again; grabbing his head as he did.   
“Robert?”   
He pulled his hand away to find it wet with blood and groaned,    
“Robert?”   
He pulled himself to his feet and stumbled over the mess on the road,  
“Rob-”   
He saw him then. On his front at the other side of the road. He gasped at the sight and, hand still pressed to his head, limped over,    
“Robert? Robert.”   
He fell to his knees and immediately pressed two fingers to Robert’s neck,    
“Come on…come on please.”  
Feeling the faint pulse he gasped again and turned the man over,    
“Rob? Open your eyes…please open your eyes.”   
He pulled him up and cradled him; pressing a hand to his side where blood was soaking through his shirt,  
“Robert…”   
The world around him grew quiet as he held him; pushing a hand through his hair. Aaron coughed again; groaning in pain and ignoring the blood that landed on the back of his hand. He cupped Robert’s face,  
“You need to open your eyes for me.”   
He ignored the tears that fell down his cheeks,    
“Don’t you dare leave me Robert Sugden.”   
He could hear someone shouting but he didn’t look up, didn’t take his eyes from the man’s face,    
“Aaron? Aaron are you okay?”  
 He held Robert tightly as Cain dropped to his knees in front of them,    
“Aaron!”   
Aaron gasped and looked at him,  
“He won’t wake up.”   
Cain immediately reached to feel for Robert’s pulse then looked up,  
 “WHERE’S THAT AMBULANCE?!”  
Aaron couldn’t breathe, he gasped as pain ripped through his chest,    
“He won’t wake up. He won’t wake up.”   
Cain grabbed his shoulders,  
“Aaron you need to calm down. Helps coming okay?”   
Aaron shook his head,    
“He pushed me. He pushed me out the way. He pushed me.”   
Cain cupped his face and looked around again as Aaron looked down at Robert,  
“You can’t die on me Robert. You can’t leave me. You promised forever. You promised.”  
He felt Cain stand up and held Robert closer,    
“Please don’t leave me.”  
He closed his eyes; repeating the words over and over like a mantra. It wasn’t until he felt the hand on his shoulder that he opened them again,    
“Aaron? Can you look at me?”   
He looked at the paramedic and she smiled,    
“We need to help your friend okay? You need to let go.”   
They manoeuvred Robert from his arms and laid him on the ground as they worked on him. Aaron watched them; vaguely aware of someone saying his name. He tried to focus but couldn’t; his vision growing clouded until the world went silent,    
“Aaron? Aaron are you okay?”  
He blinked as his head grew light. He looked over to Robert just before he fell back and the world went black.

Chas watched Aaron as he slept; squeezing his hand and running her fingers slowly through the hair not covered by a bandage. She moved her hand down to stroke his face slowly and sighed,  
"How is he?"  
She didn't look up at Cain,  
"Still asleep."  
She swallowed,  
"How's..."  
Cain sniffed,  
"Alive. They got him out in time."  
Chas nodded,  
"He can't know."  
She looked at Cain,  
"He'll kill him. You know he will."  
Cain folded his arms,  
"If I don't first."  
"Cain I'm serious. I need him to get better. I can't have him out for revenge."  
Cain pursed his lips,  
"And Sugden?"  
Chas looked at Aaron again,  
"Alive. For now...they told us to prepare for the worst."  
She squeezed Aaron's hand,  
"It'll destroy him if he doesn't make it."  
Cain nodded,  
"Best get praying then."  
She looked at him for a moment then returned to focusing on Aaron.

Victoria squeezed Robert's hand and watched the screen; the steady beep of his heart rate was the only thing keeping her going, keeping her sane. She looked up as Adam walked in and smiled sadly,  
"How's Aaron?"  
Adam sat on the other side of the bed,  
"Still here. He's off the oxygen. Just waiting for him to wake up. How's he?"  
Victoria sniffed and lifted her hand to stroke Robert's cheek,  
"He had a seizure last night. They've give him some medicine for it."  
"They say when they're gonna bring him out?"  
She sniffed again,  
"No. Not yet."  
Adam nodded and watched her a moment,  
"They said he likely saved Aaron's life. More than likely."  
Victoria nodded,  
"He wouldn't do anything less for Aaron."  
Adam reached across Robert and touched Victoria's hand, falling silent against they watched the sleeping man,  
"You know he's awake don't you?"  
Victoria glanced at him then looked back at Robert,  
"I can't think about him right now."  
Adam squeezed her hand and she smiled gratefully,  
"I'm gonna stay here for a while longer."  
Adam nodded, his thumb stroking her skin,  
"I'm here."  
She smiled at him and returned to watching Robert as he slept.

Aaron blinked his eyes open and stared at the ceiling. His head was swimming; he couldn't focus properly. He moved his eyes and blinked as he tried to focus on the person in the chair next to him,  
"R-Robert?"  
His voice came out a rough whisper and he swallowed a few times before trying again,  
"Robert?"  
The person moved and Aaron saw them properly,  
"Mum?"  
Chas woke properly and moved to take his hand,  
"I'm here. I'm here you're okay. You're okay."  
Aaron's eyes darted around,  
"Where's Robert? Where is he?"  
Chas gripped his hands and hesitated,  
"Robert...Robert hasn't woken up yet."  
Aaron felt sick; his chest clenched painfully and he gasped for breath,  
"He-he..."  
He grabbed his chest as he struggled to breathe, the machines attached to him started to beep alarmingly as he tried to sit up,  
"Aaron calm down, calm down."  
"I need to get to him. I need to see him-Agh!"  
He fell back in pain as the door opened and nurses rushed in,  
"I need to get to him."  
"Mr Dingle you need to calm down."  
Aaron started to lash out; making Chas jump back as the nurses tried to calm him down,  
"Get off me! I need to find him! ROBERT!"  
One of the nurses held his arm as they gave him an injection and Aaron fell back into the pillows,  
"Rob...Robert...”  
By the time he was unconscious again Chas was distraught. She left the room and leant against the wall; covering her mouth and gasping.

"Are you sure about this? You can wait a bit longer."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"I need to see him."  
Chas glanced at Paddy and took Aaron's hand as he climbed from the bed,  
"Okay?"  
Aaron nodded and Paddy moved to his other side,  
"Shall I get you a wheelchair?"  
Aaron glared at him,  
"I told you I'm fine."  
Chas held his arm and gestured to Paddy to open the door. Aaron took a breath, hand pressed to his side as they slowly walked down to Robert's room. Aaron slowed to a stop and gripped Chas's hand,  
"Okay?"  
He looked at her,  
"I'm scared."  
Chas cupped his face gently,  
"You can do this. He needs you."  
Aaron swallowed, blinking a tear down his cheek,  
"I can't lose him."  
Chas wiped his tear away,  
"You won't. You hear me?"  
Aaron nodded, letting out a long breath,  
"Okay. Okay."  
Chas leant in to kiss his forehead then turned to open the door. Aaron closed his eyes and let out a breath as Paddy put a steadying hand on his back,  
"Come on."  
Aaron swallowed and opened his eyes, walking into the room. He stopped in the doorway at the sight of Robert. His head was bandaged up, his eyes swollen and purple. He had a tube in his mouth to help him breathe, and several cuts littering his skin. Aaron stepped closer to see the padding of bandages on his chest, his wrist was in a cast and his other had a drip attached. Aaron sat down gingerly on the seat beside the bed and took Robert's hand. Chas nudged Paddy and they left him alone as he reached forward and stroked Robert's cheek,  
"Hey."  
He took his hand again and lifted it to his lips, pressing a kiss to his skin and closing his eyes as the tears came.

"Hey."  
He looked up and smiled at Belle as she stood in the doorway,  
"Is there any change?"  
He looked back to Robert and shook his head,  
"No."  
He stroked the man's cheek gently,  
"He's still sleeping."  
Belle walked into the room; glancing over at Victoria, who was fast asleep in the chair next to the bed,  
"I just wanted to come say hi. See how he is. How you are. Heard you got discharged."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Mmhmm....yesterday."  
Aaron looked at her,  
"How are you?"  
She shrugged,  
"I'm fine."  
He nodded and looked down at his and Robert's entwined hands,  
"I'm sure he's grateful you're here."  
Belle sat on the arm of the chair beside Aaron and put her hand on his back,  
"He and I aren't exactly close. But he's yours so he's family."  
Aaron swallowed hard,  
"He'll wake up Aaron. He will."  
He looked up at her,  
"I wanna believe you."  
She put her arm around him and squeezed him tightly,  
"When have I ever lied to you?"  
Aaron smiled sadly and stroked Robert's cheek again,  
"Did...did you hear about Andy? I can't believe it."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What happened to Andy?"  
Belle cocked her head,  
"Aaron...you do know, right?"  
Aaron looked at her,  
"Know what? Belle?"  
Belle swallowed,  
"I-I thought you knew."  
Aaron glared at her,  
"You best start talking."  
Belle hesitated, looking toward the door,  
"I think you should ask your mum-"  
"Belle."  
Belle chewed her lip then sighed,  
"It was Andy."  
"What...was Andy?"  
Belle glanced over at Victoria again then looked at him,  
"This. This was Andy. He was driving."  
Aaron's head felt light; he could see Belle talking but no sound reached his ears,  
"....released."  
He blinked,  
"What?"  
Belle looked at him curiously,  
"He's been released."  
Aaron stilled then looked at her,  
"They released him?"  
Belle nodded,  
"Holly told me. Got Chrissie's lawyer to pull some strings. Cain's not happy; he wants Debbie to cut ties with him."  
Aaron looked back at Robert; his eyes blurring as he felt the rage building up inside him.  
"What did they say? What happened?"  
Belle hesitated,  
"He...he was over the limit."  
Aaron closed his eyes; his leg rocking up and down,  
"Aaron?"  
He cleared his throat and let out a breath,  
"He was drunk?"  
"I-"  
Aaron stood up suddenly,  
"Vic?"  
He looked over at the sleeping girl,  
"Victoria?"  
She woke slowly and sat up,  
"What's wrong?"  
"Watch him."  
"Aaron?"  
He glared at Belle,  
"Stay here."  
He looked down at Robert and leant down to kiss his head,  
"Don't you dare go anywhere, you hear me?"  
He kissed his head again and, ignoring the questions from the girls, headed out.

"I'm going up there later. Take him some food. He won't come home."  
Paddy nodded,  
"He needs rest."  
"I've tried telling him, he won't be told. He won't leave until Robert is well enough."  
Paddy opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted as the door was flung open and Aaron walked in,  
"Aaron what are-?"  
"Did you know?"  
They frowned at him,  
"Know what?"  
Aaron clenched his fists,  
"Don't give me that. Did you know it was Andy?"  
Chas glanced at Paddy and Aaron scoffed,  
"Oh my god. You knew this whole time and you didn't say a word?"  
Chas turned to him,  
"How could I? You were recovering. I couldn't-"  
"What? Tell me the truth? Tell me why this happened? Make me understand why my boyfriend is fighting for his life?"  
His voice cracked and he looked down; Chas stepped closer,  
"It wouldn't have done you any good to know. I was trying to protect you."  
Aaron looked at her,  
"Protect me? Andy was drunk and he drove into us. He almost killed me; he still might have killed Robert. If he-"  
He took a breath,  
"If hadn't pushed me out of the way I'd be dead. And you were gonna let me carry on not knowing why?"  
Chas reached for him and he pulled away,  
"No. Okay? No. You can't fix this with-with a hug and an 'I'm sorry'. You lied to me."  
Chas put her hands together,  
"Aaron look at me."  
He looked at her quickly then looked away,  
"I didn't tell you because I know what you're like. I knew what you'd do. Look at you; I can see you wanna find him and what good would that do?"  
Aaron wiped away a tear angrily and folded his arms,  
"Robert needs you. He needs you to be strong. And he needs you to not be in prison for murder."  
Aaron winced and looked away again.  
"Aaron please. I am sorry I didn't tell you. I am. But I needed you well. Not...arrested."  
Aaron stepped back and sniffed,  
"Yeah well..."  
He wiped his nose on his sleeve,  
"Should've thought about that shouldn't you?"  
He turned to leave,  
"Aaron what are you gonna do? Aaron? Aaron!"  
He slammed the door and Chas turned to Paddy,  
"We need to warn Andy. Now."  
Paddy grabbed his phone,  
"You go after him. I'll find Andy."  
Chas nodded and ran from the room; she headed into the car park just in time to see Aaron's car screeching down the road,  
"Damn it Aaron."  
She pulled her phone out and dialled a number,  
"Cain? I need your help. Aaron knows."

He turned the watch over in his hands and blinked; he'd stopped caring about the tears down his cheeks; instead he let them fall. He sniffed and swallowed, looking out at the water, his mind working over and over. He felt the person stand next to him but he didn't look over until they spoke,  
"Your mums worried sick. Thinks you've gone hunting."  
Aaron sniffed,  
"Nearly did. Went to his house."  
"So what stopped you?"  
Aaron swallowed again and showed him the watch,  
"Nice."  
Aaron looked at it,  
"It's Robert's."  
Cain nodded,  
"Knew it was too flashy to be yours."  
Aaron tried to raise a smile and Cain squeezed his shoulder,  
"She did what she thought was best. Not telling you."  
Aaron nodded,  
"I know. I'll apologise to her later."  
Cain rubbed his shoulder,  
"When he wakes up he's gonna be able to send him down."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"No he won't. He won't do that to Andy."  
Aaron sighed,  
"He's gonna get away with it."  
He shrugged,  
"That's all there is."  
He looked at Cain,  
"Tell mum I'm not doing anything. I need to get back."  
"You want a lift?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No. Cheers. I'll be fine."  
He started to walk away and Cain called him,  
"Aaron?"  
He turned around and Cain nodded,  
"He's gonna wake up."  
Aaron gave a sad smile and headed back toward his car.

Aaron yawned and checked the time before looking back at Robert. The tube from his mouth was gone, replaced by a cannula in his nose. The steady beeping from the machine filled the room; the nurses had told them he could wake up any time. So they waited. Aaron watched him sleep and gripped his hand,  
"Any time you like, mate."  
He smiled to himself and looked at Victoria who was on the phone,  
"Okay?"  
Victoria looked at him,  
"Yeah. Diane's on her way in."  
Aaron nodded and looked at Robert again,  
"He's not going anywhere, I'm sure she won't-"  
He stopped as Robert's hand twitched,  
"Victoria?"  
She looked over to see Robert clench his fingers,  
"Get the nurse."  
Victoria left the room quickly as Aaron stood up and touched Robert's face,  
"Robert? Can you hear me?"  
Robert moved his head and blinked his eyes open slowly,  
"Hi...hi you."  
Robert's eyes moved over to Aaron and he frowned,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron gripped his hand and moved to touch his face again only to have Robert pull back,  
"What are you doing here?"  
Aaron moved to touch him again,  
"It's okay. You had an accident."  
Robert moved his head to look to the other side of the room,  
"Where's Chrissie?"  
Aaron felt his heart drop,  
"What?"  
Robert looked at him and pulled his hand free,  
"Where's my wife?"  
He looked at Aaron,  
"You're not supposed to be here. Where's Chrissie? I want Chrissie."  
Aaron opened his mouth in confusion as the door opened and the doctor walked in, followed by Victoria,  
"Mr Sugden. Welcome back!"  
Robert looked around,  
"Where's my wife? I want my wife!"  
Aaron stepped back from the bed; his eyes blurring as he pushed through everyone, ignoring Victoria completely as he broke into a run. He didn't stop until he was outside the hospital, he stumbled into an alleyway; Robert's confused face burning behind his eyes,  
"I want my wife."  
He didn't remember him. Everything that had happened and he didn't remember. Aaron felt his stomach lurch and he doubled over as he threw up onto the ground.

Aaron felt numb. The world around him was silent, all he could hear was Robert's voice screaming for a wife he hadn't had in two years, the wife that was now living with his brother. He blinked and looked around, the numbness in his chest being replaced with anger. He scrambled to his feet and clenched his jaw as he headed back toward his car.

He didn't pay attention to the journey home, didn't pay attention to people trying to talk to him. He didn't know where to find him, he headed to the cafe first; asking if anyone had seen him sent him to the pub, fists clenched as he walked in and froze as he spotted him.  
"Aaron?"  
He ignored his mum and walked over to where Andy was sitting with Chrissie,  
"You."  
Andy looked up and jumped to his feet,  
"Aaron look-"  
He swung for him, his fist connecting with Andy's jaw, sending him to the floor. He jumped over him; pulling him up by his shirt and punching him again and again until he was pulled away; Cain's arms around him,  
"Aaron! Stop!"  
He fought against him,  
"IT'S HIS FAULT."  
"I know. I know, calm down."  
"Get off me!"  
Andy pulled himself to his feet, brushing Chrissie back as she tried to help him,  
"I'm sorry! It was an accident."  
Aaron got free of Cain's grip and launched at Andy again,  
"YOU'RE SCUM!"  
Cain grabbed him again as Chas ran over and tried to calm Aaron down,  
"Aaron stop. This isn't helping."  
"HOW CAN YOU SERVE HIM AFTER WHAT HE'S DONE?"  
Chas grabbed Aaron's shoulders,  
"Aaron what happened? What's happened?"  
Andy rubbed his jaw,  
"Is-is he dead?"  
Aaron looked at his mum briefly then launched at Andy again; striking him hard and sending him back again,  
"IT SHOULD'VE BEEN YOU."  
Andy pushed him back toward Cain, who held his arms back,  
"I KNOW. YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?"  
Aaron pushed Cain back again,  
"GET OFF ME."  
He pointed a finger at Andy,  
"YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME."  
Chas covered her mouth as tears spilled down Aaron's cheeks,  
"He was mine and you..."  
He pressed the balls of his hands to his eyes and let out a pained moan,  
"Aaron I'm-I'm-"  
Aaron pushed Andy back,  
"Don't you dare say you're sorry. Don't you dare!"  
He stepped back,  
"You're gonna pay for this. I'm gonna make you pay."  
Cain tried to grab Aaron again only to be pushed back,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron turned and left the pub. Walking until his legs gave out and he fell to his knees as he sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert's head was banging, that's what woke him, a painful throbbing the began behind his eyes before spreading through him; as though someone was driving a nail into his skull, a pain that only grew worse the more conscious he became. He tried to open his eyes only to find them too heavy,  
"How much did I drink?"  
His thoughts were slow, like trying to shout while under water. He tried to remember the night before, visions of Chrissie with a glass of wine danced through his mind and he figured that must be it. She must still be asleep too. He tried to lift his arms to no avail and focused on opening his eyes. The ceiling was white, too white, the place was wrong.   
"Robert? Can you hear me?"  
It wasn't Chrissie; he felt his heart race and he looked around, settling his gaze on the person next to him. Confusion clouded him as he looked at Aaron,  
"Aaron?"  
The man was moving toward him, moving to touch him, Robert panicked, Chrissie could be coming back in, he had to get rid of him,  
"What are you doing here?"  
He looked around, Aaron's words floating over him as he looked for Chrissie,  
"Where's Chrissie?"  
He needed to find her, he couldn't have her find out like that. He couldn't have her know about Aaron while he didn't even know where he was. He yanked his hand free from the man's grip; panic filling his body as he tried to wake up fully,  
"Where's my wife?"  
He needed to get out, get away from him,  
"You're not supposed to be here. Where's Chrissie? I want Chrissie!"  
He tried to pull himself free only to realise he was attached to tubes and wires. Panic of a different kind set in and he was scared,  
"Where's Chrissie? I want my wife!"  
Suddenly he was surrounded by doctors, he could see Victoria and he reached for her as they tried to calm him down.

"It's looking like it's going to pee it down."  
"Don't worry it's fine."  
Rhona sat back and looked out the window as Pierce drove them down the lanes,  
"Pierce stop. Stop."  
He slowed the car down as she unbuckled her belt,  
"What are you-"  
"It's Aaron!"  
Pierce turned the engine off and scrambled out of the car as Rhona ran across the road to where Aaron was sitting on the ground,  
"Aaron?"  
"Rhona is he okay?"  
He ran over to them, slowing at the sight of Aaron sat on the grass; knees to his chest and blank expression on his face,  
"Aaron? Aaron love can you hear me?"  
She touched his arms and glanced at Pierce,  
"He's freezing, Aaron? How long have you been out here?"  
Pierce pulled his jacket off and put it around Aaron's shoulders before rubbing his arms,  
"Call Chas. I'll stay with him."  
Rhona scrambled to her feet and ran back to the car,  
"Aaron? Can you hear me? It's Pierce. Aaron?"  
Aaron didn't meet his eye, he just stared into the distance. Pierce cupped the back of his head and moved to meet his gaze,  
"Aaron what's happened? Is it Robert?"  
Aaron blinked, sending a tear down his cheek,  
"Look at me Aaron. Look at me."  
Aaron finally moved his eyes and met Pierce's,  
"There we go. Are you okay?"  
Aaron shook his head slightly,  
"No. It'll never be okay."  
His face crumpled and he spluttered as he cried. Pierce immediately pulled him closer and hugged him; rubbing his back in an attempt to get some warmth back in him,  
"We're gonna get you home okay? You'll be okay."  
Aaron didn't have the energy to fight, he let himself be pulled up, let himself be led to the car. He sat in the back and closed his eyes; their voices turning to white noise as they drove him back to the pub.

"Has he said owt?"  
Chas sighed,  
"Not a word. Went straight upstairs and locked himself in his room."  
Zak shook his head,  
"That poor lad."  
Cain shifted,  
"Yeah well he's tough. He'll survive this."  
"I meant Robert. To have it end like that."  
He shook his head sadly and Chas looked away,  
"We all need to club together to get our Aaron through this."  
They looked up as the door opened and Adam walked in,  
"Adam! How's Victoria holding up?"  
He leant against the bar,  
"Yeah she's okay. Relieved mostly. She's still there now."  
They all stared at him,  
"Whatya mean relieved? Her brother just died."  
Adams face turned to shock,  
"Has something happened to Andy? Where is he?"  
Chas stared at him,  
"Have you had a knock or something? We mean Robert."  
Adam frowned,  
"Robert ain't dead. He's awake. He's a bit confused and he's on a lot of painkillers, not making a lick of sense, but he's sure as hell not dead."  
"I never said he was."  
They turned around to see Aaron in the doorway,  
"Aaron."  
He looked around at them,  
"Why you all sat here moping about it? You all hate him."  
Chas reached out for him,  
"Aaron...the way you were earlier...we just...we thought..."  
"You thought wrong."  
He looked at them all and turned to leave again,  
"Aaron, mate why aren't you there? Victoria said you ran out?"  
Aaron turned back around and shrugged,  
"Yeah? And?"  
They all stared at him until Chas spoke,  
"Aaron what's going on? You've been there every single moment since you woke up and now he's awake, you vanish?"  
Aaron shrugged again,  
"What's your point?"  
Chas reached for him,  
"Aaron you do understand what's happening don't you? This is good. Robert's alive."  
Aaron clenched his jaw and folded his arms,  
"Aaron? We all sat here thinking he was dead, worried sick about you because we thought you were grieving. How could you let us think he'd died?"  
Aaron looked away and Cain spoke up,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron looked at them all and turned to leave again only to have Chas grab his arm,  
"Aaron what the hell is going on? This is good. Robert is ali-"  
Aaron yanked his arm free,  
"Yeah and I wish he wasn't."  
The words sent shock through them all and they stared at him,  
"You don't mean that."  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"Don't I? It's what you've always wanted to hear isn't it? That I want nothing to do with him? I wish he died. I wish more than anything that he didn't even make it to the hospital."  
He tried to keep his face stoic but the tears spilling down his cheeks betrayed him. Chas reached for him and he pulled away,  
"Don't...just don't."  
He stepped back,  
"I'm done with him."  
He turned and left; Chas spun around and looked at the others,  
"What the hell happened?"  
Cain began to stand up,  
"I'll talk to him-"  
Adam stopped him with a hand on his arm,  
"No I'll go."  
He followed him round into the back room; stopping at the sight of Aaron sitting on the sofa; heels of his hands pressed into his eyes as he let out shuddering breaths.  
"Aaron?"  
He walked around and sat on the coffee table opposite him,  
"Mate? Come on...talk to me."  
Aaron dropped his hands slowly and tried to calm his breathing,  
"I can't do this."  
Adam touched his arms lightly,  
"Can't do what? Aaron come on mate...let me help."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"How? How can you help? It's all gone."  
Adam frowned,  
"What's gone? Aaron?"  
Aaron met his eye and shook his head,  
"It doesn't matter."  
Adam frowned,  
"Aaron come on. What's he done?"  
Aaron pushed him back and stood up only to have Adam jump to his feet and wrap his arms around him,  
"Mate."  
Aaron couldn't stop it, the sobs ripped through him as he clung to the man, he felt his legs go and Adam went with him; still holding him tightly, both men on their knees as the room filled with the sound of Aaron's cries.

Robert blinked at the ceiling then looked over at the window, he could see Victoria on the phone, Adam, he presumed. He sighed and returned to looking at the ceiling as he tried to clear his mind. They weren't talking to him, weren't telling him anything; driving him mad with their vague answers and shifty looks. He looked over at the window again and frowned as he saw Victoria upset, wiping her eyes and nodding. He tried to sit up further; stopped only by the pain in his body. He watched her in concern until she walked back into the room,  
"What's wrong?"  
She fixed a smile to her face and sat down,   
"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Are you comfortable? I can ask a nurse for another-"  
Robert took her hand,  
"Vic please, stop. Just tell me. Is it Chrissie? Is she coming in?"  
Victoria swallowed hard and put her other hand over his as well,  
"Chrissie...Chrissie isn't coming in."  
Robert frowned,  
"What? Why not? Where is she?"  
His face changed and he gripped Victoria's hands,  
"Tell me she's okay. Tell me she wasn't hurt."  
Victoria shook her head,  
"She's fine. She's fine I promise."  
Robert let out a breath,  
"So where is she?"  
Victoria took a deep breath, her eyes glassy with tears,  
"Oh Rob..."  
She swallowed and held his hands tightly,  
"I'm sorry but...you and Chrissie aren't together anymore."  
Robert frowned then shook his head,  
"No...no we are. Vic, I know we are. Okay? I know that we are. We're married. We're-we're happy."  
Victoria moved her hand to cup his cheek,  
"You haven't been married for two years now. You and her split up...you're with Aaron."  
He felt his face grow hot,  
"Y-you know about Aaron?"  
He pulled away and rubbed his face,  
"How did she...I need to see her. I can fix this. We haven't even been married a year I can't lose this."  
Victoria gripped his hands again,  
"Listen to me. You and Chrissie are done. You're over. She divorced you."  
Robert was shaking his head; making Victoria frustrated,  
"No. No. You're lying. Did he put you up to this? Spreading lies about us? Huh?"  
Victoria stared at him in shock,  
"Robert..."  
Robert snatched his hands back,  
"He's a liar. Whatever he's told you is bull. I'm not with him. I love my wife."  
Victoria wiped the tears from her cheeks,  
"Robert...you love...Aaron, you were with me two days ago telling me how you want to-to marry him, to be with-"   
"Just get out."  
She started slightly,  
"Rob-"  
"I SAID GET OUT."  
He groaned in pain as he lurched forward, Victoria scrambled to her feet and fled the room, not stopping until she was around the corner where she covered her mouth and finally broke down.

Aaron stared at the wall; he had no interest in getting up, no interest in starting his day. He pulled the duvet around himself more tightly and tried not to focus on the empty space beside him that was supposed to contain Robert. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind, almost succeeding when someone knocked on the door,  
"Go away."  
He didn't open his eyes as the door opened despite his protest. The bed dipped and suddenly there was a warm hand on his arm,  
"It's lunch time."  
She pushed her fingers through his hair,  
"Shall I fix you something?"  
He didn't open his eyes,  
"Leave me alone."  
He pulled the duvet tighter around himself,  
"Aaron you need to eat. This isn't healthy."  
His voice cracked as he answered; hot tears squeezing from his closed eyes,  
"Please leave me alone."  
Chas stroked his cheek,  
"Aaron...look at me."  
He pushed his face further into the pillow; making Chas pull him up,  
"Aaron."  
He opened his eyes and looked at her,  
"I can't do this mum. I can't do this anymore. It hurts too much, please make it stop. Please."  
Chas wrapped him in her arms; cupping his head and holding him tightly as he sobbed,  
"Please make it stop. Please. Please mum."  
She gripped his shirt and held him as he shook,  
"Shhh...you're okay."  
"I'm not. I'm not I can't do this. I need him mum, I need him. Please I just want him."  
He let out a pained cry that broke Chas and she gasped out a sob,  
"I'm so sorry son. I'm gonna make this all better I promise. I promise."  
She held on to him and closed her eyes; letting him sob until he couldn't anymore.

Robert stared at the ceiling and tried to think. Tried to remember.   
"You and me we're done."  
He shook his head slightly and pushed his hand through his hair,  
"Come on...come on think."  
He closed his eyes; images flashing through his mind, stolen kisses, arguments, Aaron shouting, Chrissie crying,   
"Everything you worked for? It's gone"  
"Robert?"  
He opened his eyes and sat up as Diane walked in; smiling gently and carrying a bag,  
"Hello, pet."  
Robert smiled at her, relieved to see a friendly face,  
"Hi."  
She leant down and kissed his head; cupping his cheek and stroking it,  
"How are you feeling?"  
He shifted in the bed,  
"Confused. Like I'm going mad."  
She sat down and put the bag on the floor,  
"I got you some bits, pyjamas, magazines...have they said when you can go home?"  
Robert shifted again,  
"Uh...few days I think? They wanna keep an eye on me. Something about nearly cracking my skull open that requires a lot of observation."  
He lifted his arm,  
"This thing needs to come off as well."  
Diane rubbed his arm,  
"Well you have a place to stay when you come out so don't you worry."  
Robert looked at her,  
"I'm guessing you're not talking about Home Farm."  
Diane's smile faded,  
"No...no not Home Farm."  
Robert sniffed and looked down at his hands; flexing his left on and trying not to focus on the absence of a ring on his finger.  
"He's a mess."  
Robert glanced up then looked away again,  
"I don't remember."  
He looked at Diane,  
"I don't remember not being with her. In my head it's...I don't even know."  
Diane watched him a moment,  
"But you remember him?"  
Robert sighed,  
"Yeah I remember. I remember...him hating me because I married her. I remember sneaking around with him..."  
"I hate ya."  
He shook his head,  
"I don't remember."  
Diane took his hand,  
"It's okay. Don't stress yourself."  
Robert chewed his lip,  
"I just..."  
He looked at her,  
"Diane...I feel so lost."  
She got up and pulled him into a tight hug,  
"You're not lost. You're not. I promise."  
He gripped her tightly and nodded; desperate to believe her.

"How is he?"  
Diane looked up to see Victoria in the doorway,  
"He's okay. He fell asleep a little while ago."  
Victoria walked in and sat down beside her,  
"He was so angry last time."  
"He's confused love, you know that. It's not you."  
Victoria nodded,  
"I know...still not sure he wants me here."  
"He does. Of course he does."  
Victoria chewed her lip for a moment,  
"Has he mentioned him? Aaron?"  
Diane gripped her hand,  
"Said he remembers the affair. That's about it. He's still convinced he can make it up to Chrissie."  
Victoria watched Robert sleep for a moment,  
"Maybe...maybe if Aaron came in? Or Chrissie? Maybe if he heard it from her?"  
"Is that a wise idea? Either of them."  
Victoria shrugged,  
"Adam said that Aaron's completely broken. Won't talk to anyone. Said he nearly made himself sick crying when he told him. I know Robert loves him. He loves him more than anything he told me himself. We just need him to remember."  
"And if he doesn't?"  
Victoria reached out and touched Robert's hand lightly,  
"Then we do what we can."  
Diane put her arm around her and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her head as they waited for Robert to wake up.

Robert stared blankly at the wall; glimpses of memories from his dreams worked their way through his mind until he couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. He took a few breaths and closed his eyes as he tried to focus on the last memory that he had. Flashes of Chrissie danced before his eyes, mingled with images of Aaron laughing, yelling, looking down at the man as he moved in him. Robert tried to focus. He remembered the kitchen. Aaron was there. He remembered him, clear as day,  
"He was having an affair. It was with me."  
He shook his head and opened his eyes,  
"He told her everything."  
He rubbed his face and pulled the covers off, swinging his legs around and sitting on the edge of the bed,  
"I hate you. And nothing you do is gonna change that."  
The sound of Aaron's voice in his ear made his heart hurt, he shook his head again; trying to focus on Chrissie, trying to remember how they got back together. He took a deep breath, about to stand up when the door opened,  
"Hello?"  
He frowned at the sight of Chas,  
"Chas?"  
She closed the door behind herself,  
"Hi. How you feeling?"  
He gripped the side of the bed,  
"Uh...bit better but still pretty shaky."  
She nodded,  
"I'm glad you're not dead, for his sake."  
He glanced around and leant away slightly when she stepped forward,  
"I'm sorry-why are you here?"  
She sighed,  
"I thought it was time we had a little chat."  
Robert gripped the sheet again, acutely aware of how trapped he was. Chas took her coat off and put it on the chair before looking at him and clicking her tongue,  
"For goodness sake I'm not gonna hurt you. We're past that by now."  
Robert didn't trust her, he may not have remembered everything but he knew she hated him. Chas sat on the chair and folded her hands on her lap,  
"Now...I know you can't remember a whole lot, so I need to know what's going on."  
Robert swallowed,  
"I'd have thought you'd be thrilled. Me in hospital and Aaron not wanting to be near me."  
Chas looked at him,  
"That what you think?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Not here is he?"  
"No. No because he's in his room, crying his heart out. He's broken. Completely broken."  
A pang of guilt went through Robert and he looked away,  
"I'm sorry. I don't wanna hurt him."  
Chas nodded,  
"I believe that. You love him."  
He met her gaze, narrowing his eyes somewhat,  
"Didn't think I'd ever hear you say that."  
Chas wet her lips,  
"You really don't remember?"  
Robert sighed,  
"Last thing I remember is Aaron telling Chrissie...and then him telling me he hated me."  
Chas shook her head and looked down for a long moment before meeting his eye again,  
"So you don't remember...Gordon?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Gordon? Who-Who's Gordon?"  
Chas took a deep breath; emotions threatening to bubble up inside her. She cleared her throat and sat forward,  
"You and I are never going to be best friends. Ever...but a couple of years ago, you were there for my son when he had no-one else. You stuck by him and I watched him go through the toughest time in his life with you as his-his rock. And I saw how much you love him."  
Robert stared at her,  
"What happened?"  
She swallowed,  
"That's not my place to say."  
Robert looked down at his hands,  
"You love him so much you were willing to sit by and just be his friend. And he got through it. He survived and he had you."  
Robert swallowed hard, a lump he couldn't explain wedged in his throat,  
"I don't remember."  
Chas reached forward and took his hands, he looked at her in surprise,  
"What are you doing?"  
She held his hands tightly,  
"Somewhere in there is the man who loves my boy, the man I've seen grow, and change, you're not...you're not the same Robert that was sneaking about behind his wife's back. I see that now. You're family. You and Aaron and Liv-"  
"Liv?"  
Robert was certain he saw heartbreak in Chas's eyes before she looked away,  
"You and Aaron were happy. You have to believe me. I've never seen him happier. And you...you were happy. And as much as I hated you...I want you to be that happy again. And you're not happy are you? Deep down you're not because you know it's not right. You know that going back to Chrissie isn't right."  
Robert let out a sharp breath and blinked, tears he'd been fighting cascaded down his cheeks,  
"I want to remember. I want to. But it's weird...I don't know..."  
He pulled his hand free and wiped his cheeks,  
"I don't wanna hurt Aaron. Please believe that. It's the last thing I want."  
Chas nodded,  
"I do. I believe that."  
Robert nodded and let out a long breath. Chas cleared her throat and sat back, letting go of him,  
"I'm not gonna push you. I'm not gonna force you to admit you love him...I'm gonna support you. Because I know who you are now. And I want that Robert back. Please just...try and find him. Don't give up on it all."  
Robert looked at her and nodded. Chas smiled softly at him then looked around,  
"Should've got you some magazines or something. I didn't bring you anything."  
Robert gave a small smile,  
"It's fine."  
He wet his lips and then looked at her,  
"Will he come see me? I-I wanna talk to him. Face to face."  
Chas hesitated,  
"I can ask him...I can't promise anything."  
Robert nodded again and then moved to climb back into bed,  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah...yeah I'm fine."  
Chas stood up, grabbing her coat,  
"I'll leave you in peace."  
"No it's okay."  
Chas looked at him and squeezed his hand quickly.   
"Think about what I said yeah?"  
He nodded tightly and watched her leave; his head aching with everything that had been said. He lay back; one hand in his hair, chewing his lip as he tried to sort his head out.

Victoria stood straight as soon as Chrissie walked in,  
"Glass of white please Victoria."  
Victoria nodded and poured her the drink; placing it before her and chewing her lip as she watched the woman. Chrissie glanced at her and took a sip of wine before putting it down,  
"Go on."  
"What?"  
Chrissie sat on the stool,  
"You want to say something."  
Victoria watched her a moment longer and took a breath before speaking,  
"I need a favour."  
Chrissie raised an eyebrow; running a painted nail along the rim of her glass,  
"Okay?"  
Victoria twisted her fingers together,  
"It's about Robert."  
Chrissie shifted uncomfortably,  
"If this is anything to do with Andy then you'll have to go through the lawyers-"  
"It's not. It's not about that."  
Chrissie relaxed slightly,  
"Oh...then what about him?"  
Victoria shifted,  
"He still doesn't remember. Anything. He doesn't remember Aaron...doesn't remember that you two are even split up!"  
Chrissie sighed,  
"Look, I'm sorry for him, I am, but I can't do anything to help that."  
Victoria moved closer,  
"You can go see him."  
Chrissie scoffed,  
"No. No I'm sorry but no."  
Victoria grabbed her hand as she tried to turn,  
"Look I know you two aren't exactly best friends-"  
"That's putting it lightly."  
Victoria sighed,  
"Chrissie...please. He's my brother, and he's...broken. What would you do if it was your Rebecca? Or if Lachlan was in the same position? Please Chrissie, I really think that if he could just...talk to you...he might remember something. Anything."  
She let go of Chrissie's hand and stepped back,  
"I'm sorry."  
Chrissie looked at her for a long moment then glanced around before looking at Victoria again,  
"I'm not promising anything."  
Victoria smiled gratefully,  
"Thank you. Thank you."  
Chrissie gave a small smile, looking at the door as Andy walked in,  
"Don't tell him."  
Victoria nodded and looked down as Chrissie picked up her wine and left the bar to walk over to him. 

"Well you're looking better."  
Robert smiled at Diane as she walked in,  
"I feel better. Had a proper shower today."  
Diane leant down and kissed his head,  
"That's good."  
She cupped his face,  
"You look more like you...I've missed that."  
Robert smiled gently,  
"Have you heard from her?"  
Diane smiled sadly and stroked his cheek before stepping back and sitting down,  
"I have."  
Robert look away then met her eye again,  
"She's not gonna come and see me is she?"  
Diane sat on the edge of the bed,  
"Robert...love-"  
"Don't. Don't say that she and I aren't together anymore. Okay? I know...I've been told so many times...I know."  
He looked down at his lap; closing his eyes and taking a breath,  
"You have no idea what it's like."  
He opened them again and looked at her, his voice quiet, almost childlike in a way that broke Diane deep inside,  
"I have no idea who I am anymore."  
He twisted his fingers then pushed them through his hair,  
"I feel like part of me is missing. And I just...I just need to know if that part is Chrissie or-or...."  
Diane shifted closer,  
"Or if it's Aaron?"  
Robert looked at her for a long moment, his face unreadable,  
"If it's true...if he and I were together, out and proud. Then that means I dealt with it all. That I was happy enough to be out with him."  
He shook his head and looked at his hands again,  
"I don't feel that way now...I feel...like I have this-this dirty little secret."  
He looked at Diane again,  
"If we were as in love as everyone is saying then how could I do that to him? To someone that loves me? How could I just...replace him in my head? How's that fair?"  
Diane took his hands in hers,  
"It's not. It's not fair. You were dealt a cruel hand here and I wish I could fix it for you. But I can't. All we can do is support you."  
Robert blinked; sending a tear down his cheek,  
"Can you make it all go away?"  
Diane clicked her tongue and moved; wrapping her arms around him tightly and kissing his head,  
"You'll get through this, pet. I promise you. You'll get through it."  
Robert gripped her tightly; shuddering breaths coming from him before he suddenly stiffened in her arms,  
"Chrissie?"  
Diane let go of him and turned around; her eyebrows shooting up at the sight of the woman in the doorway,  
"Hello."  
Robert scrambled to his feet; wobbling slightly and grabbing the side of the chair, Diane lurched to grab him and he waved her away,  
"I'm okay."  
She looked at him for a minute then turned to Chrissie, still stood awkwardly in the doorway,  
"I'll leave you two to it. Could do with a cuppa anyhow."  
Robert nodded slightly at her, waiting for her to collect her bag and leave before looking properly at Chrissie,  
"You came."  
Chrissie hitched her handbag up on her shoulder and stepped closer,  
"Victoria got to me."  
Robert nodded then gestured to the chair,  
"Sit. Please."   
He sat gingerly on the bed as Chrissie perched on the edge of chair. The two sat in silence; Chrissie looking down at her nails then glancing around the room as Robert watched her, taking her in, his heart dropping as the feeling of love was overtaken by confusion. He felt awkward, his head growing hot as he felt the urge to run. He didn't want her there. He looked away and shook his head before he finally spoke,  
"Is it just me or is this really awkward for a husband an-"  
He cut himself off and pinched the bridge of his nose,  
"Not husband and wife. Sorry."  
Chrissie gave a small smile and looked away before looking back at him,  
"How are you feeling?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Better. One day at a time and all that."  
Chrissie cleared her throat,  
"And the uh-the accident? Do you...remember?"  
Robert rubbed his arm,  
"Uh...I get flashes. Nothing solid. Mostly about this place though not so much the accident."  
They sat in silence for a moment before Robert spoke again,  
"I don't remember us breaking up."  
Chrissie looked at him, shifting slightly in the chair,  
"Lucky you."  
Robert winced slightly,  
"I'm sorry. I hurt you...I didn't mean to do that."  
Chrissie sighed,  
"Let's not do this."  
"Did I ever apologise? For cheating on you?"  
Chrissie cleared her throat again,  
"You did. In a way."  
Robert looked down at his hands,  
"You don't love me anymore."  
He met Chrissie's eye again,  
"It's not a question."  
Chrissie shook her head,  
"No. And you don't love me either."  
Robert gave a half smile,  
"I don't?"  
Chrissie's face was serious, sending a flicker of recognition through Robert that was gone too fast for him to grasp,  
"Last thing I remember was trying to get you back."  
Chrissie sat forward slightly,  
"Look...I'm not going to sugar coat it. I hated you. A lot. Even wished you dead a few times. And now...now it's less. It's still there. But it's less. You don't love me. You haven't for a long time."  
Robert looked down; his hands twisting in his lap,  
"I did. I'm sure of that."  
Chrissie shrugged,   
"We all make mistakes. God knows I made one marrying you."  
Robert scoffed,  
"Cheers."  
Chrissie looked at him,  
"It was a relief. When the divorce went through. Being free of it all."  
She watched him a moment and shrugged,  
"And you must be feeling some relief, knowing that you don't love me. Knowing that you're not being lied to. You don't love me Robert."  
Robert stared at her for a moment before nodding slightly,  
"Yeah."  
Chrissie swallowed and then sat straight,  
"I'm sorry for what happened to you. And Andy is as well. It was an accident."  
She sighed,  
"Go home Robert. As much as I hate to say it, as much as I would've wished misery on you...you and Aaron are happy together. You're happier with him. You're not lying to yourself anymore. Go be with him."  
Robert looked down at his hands and shrugged,  
"I don't remember it. He and I. It's not there."  
"Have you seen him?"  
Robert looked up at her and frowned,  
"What?"  
Chrissie shrugged,  
"I saw it in your eyes when you saw me. It all clicking together. Maybe it'll do the same when you see him."  
Robert swallowed thickly,  
"And if it doesn't?"  
Chrissie shrugged,  
"Then you have to figure out what you really want I suppose."  
Robert scoffed,  
"Not exactly easy considering that I thought I wanted you until just now."  
Chrissie looked at him,  
"Robert?"  
He met her eye and she reached over,  
"You and I are done. Finished. There's nothing there. Start with that."  
Robert frowned,  
"Why are you being so nice?"  
Chrissie gathered her bag,  
"I'm a lot of things Robert but I'm not here to attack a man with brain damage."  
She stood up; looking down at him and giving a small smile,  
"I really am sorry for what happened to you."  
She started to walk toward the door then stopped, looking over her shoulder at him,  
"Take care Robert."  
"Goodbye Chrissie."  
He nodded toward her, watching her as she left then sat back on to the bed. Putting his head back and closing his eyes. 

"Hello?"  
The crowd was moving too fast, pushing him back as he tried to go forward,  
"Hey? Where are we-stop."  
He tried to reach out; only to be pushed back again,  
"Stop! Just...hey leave me alone."  
Someone barrelled into him, sending him to the floor. The crowd didn't stop; he curled up on his side; hands over his head as he screamed for them to stop. His eyes squeezed tightly shut,  
"Robert?"  
The voice was quiet, a whisper in his ear that made him stop. He opened his eyes slowly, relief flooding his body as he saw Aaron kneeling before him.  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron smiled at him; holding his hand out for Robert to take. He helped him to his feet and dusted him down,  
"Where'd everyone go?"  
Aaron smiled at him again,  
"It doesn't matter."  
Robert gripped his arms,  
"I got lost."  
Aaron's warm hand cupped his cheek, the pad of his thumb stroking his skin,  
"It's okay. I found you."  
Robert nodded, surging forward to press their lips together.  
His eyes opened to an empty room. He rolled on to his side and let out a long breath, the dream still so vivid in his mind, his head hurt, his heart aching, he knew what he wanted, he just couldn't remember why. 

Robert switched off as the others talked; he stared out of the window and let his mind wander. The car slowed and stopped and he was brought back,  
"Robert?"  
He looked at her,  
"Yeah?"  
Victoria smiled gently,  
"We're here."  
He rubbed his nose,  
"Right. Yeah."  
He climbed from the car as they fussed around him; getting his bags from the boot and sorting themselves out. He turned; ready to go in to the house when he glanced up and his world froze. Everything went silent around him, all he was aware of was the beating of his heart in his ears and the sight of Aaron across the road. He hadn't seen him, he was reading his phone and standing near the cafe door as Chas talked to him. Robert felt weak; a sense of longing rushing over him, like he was homesick and had finally returned. His heart was thumping in his chest, his body aching as for the first time since waking up he felt as though everything made sense. He wanted to walk over, wanted to wrap his arms around him and not let go, it made him feel sick, an urge stronger than he'd ever felt took over him. He watched as Aaron nodded at Chas and followed her down the road. He couldn't stop himself, opening his mouth and ready to shout after him,  
"A-"  
"Ready?"  
Robert turned, the world around him coming back in to focus, loud and bright,  
"Huh?"  
Diane rubbed his arm,  
"Come on. Let's get you settled."  
Robert swallowed hard, turning to look at Aaron again only to find the road empty. An emptiness took over him again, the fog that had taken over his brain since he woke had returned. He looked around once more and followed them in to the house.

"He's asleep. He needs it."  
Robert gripped the sheet with one hand; staring at the cast on his wrist as he listened to them.  
"He had nightmares last night. I heard him."  
"Bound to happen, love."  
He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, letting out a long breath and standing up, he wanted to go down, tell them to shut up. He couldn't. The want to be alone outweighed any actions which could lead to more talking. He stood up and looked around, eager to find something to take his mind off things, he searched for a book, opening drawers in the hope he'd find something. He pulled up a folder and froze as he came face to face with a photo of himself. Putting the folder aside, he picked it up and stared at it, he'd never seen it before; sat smiling at the camera, beer in one hand and his arm around Aaron's neck as the man grinned at him. Robert stared at the photo; stepping back and sitting heavily on the bed, he stared at Aaron, feelings stirring inside him, making his heart beat faster and his head grow hot. He felt as though he was trying to remember a dream; phantom fingers brushing his skin as he looked at the image in his hands, he was on the edge of remembering that night, images swirled in his mind but when he tried to focus on one it would fade away and disappear. He grew frustrated, his heart hurting as he chased memories he was never going to catch.  
He stood up, frustration pulling at his skin, making him want to lash out. He paced the room, pausing every time he heard a noise downstairs. Finally he stopped and stared at the photo again,  
"Come on Robert...come on."  
He put the picture back in the drawer and rubbed his face; throwing the folder back in as well and climbing on to the bed he rolled onto his side and curled up; deciding sleep was a better option if it meant his mind would turn off for a while. He stared at the wall until it blurred then shut his eyes, the picture of Aaron still dancing in his mind, mingled with flashes from before; the way he smiled at him, the sound of his laugh, seeing Aaron in the pub and feeling his heart rate pick up again. Robert wrapped his arm around himself and buried his face in to the pillow; willing his mind to be quiet so he could get some rest. When he opened his eyes it was dark in the room, he glanced toward the drawer then listened out for sounds downstairs before rolling over and going back to sleep.

"I'll just sort the laundry and then I'll make you some lunch. Maybe we can take a walk this afternoon? What do you think?"  
Victoria looked over at Robert as he sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the ground; they had been alone only a couple of hours and hadn't said much, barely a word. Just stared in to space,  
"Robert?"  
She reached out to touch him and he started before turning to her,  
"Sorry?"  
Victoria smiled gently and sat beside him,  
"Bit overwhelming isn't it?"  
Robert shifted on the bed,  
"Yeah. Could say that."  
"Well we can take it easy, just stay in and-"  
"Is he at the pub?"  
Victoria frowned,  
"You what?"  
Robert looked at her,  
"Aaron. Is he at the pub?"  
Victoria opened her mouth then closed it again,  
"I presume so. Why?"  
Robert rubbed his hands on his legs then stood up,  
"I'm gonna go over."  
Victoria jumped to her feet,  
"Go over?"  
Robert pushed his hands through his hair, missing the length of it since the doctors shaved it.  
"Yeah. I need to talk to him."  
Victoria grabbed Robert's arm as he wobbled,  
"Are you sure it's a good idea? You've just got home."  
Robert took a deep breath,  
"Yeah. I need to..."  
He exhaled sharply,  
"I need to."  
Victoria looked at him, taking him in properly; his tired eyes, lips red from chewing them, his pale skin and shirt now baggy from his weight loss in the hospital. She swallowed, working her sentences over in her head,  
"Have you remembered?"  
Robert didn't answer, giving only a small shake of his head,  
"Robert?"  
Robert looked at her,  
"I need to see him."  
Victoria nodded,  
"I'll walk over with you."  
She held on to his arm,  
"You're sure you're ready?"  
He nodded,  
"I need to Vic, it's driving me insane. This-this guilt I have. I just....need to."  
Victoria frowned,  
"Guilt? Why on earth are you guilty?"  
He looked at her; eyes red,  
"Because I forgot him. Because-because he loved me. And I loved him. I must've loved him enough to give up everything for him, and I forgot him. And I never apologised. I just-I just need to. Okay?"  
She smiled gently at him, rubbing his arm again,  
"Let's go."  
Robert took a deep breath, wiped his eyes, and began to walk.

Aaron was frozen, Robert's t-shirt in his hands. He brought it to his nose and closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply. The smell of him still lingering in the fabric and making Aaron feel weak. Part of him wanted to keep it, wanted to have it with him so he could smell him again, the smell that he was so used to he hadn't noticed it anymore but missed it every moment now he was gone. He swallowed hard and opened his eyes, he let out a long breath and folded the shirt, placing it in the box with the others. He'd decided to pack Robert's things for him and send them over, he'd need them at some point. He turned to the next item and cleared his throat as he made a move to grab it, the knock on the door interrupting him and making him turn around,  
"Aaron?"  
He looked at Chas,  
"Yeah?"  
She stepped in,  
"There's someone here to see you."  
Aaron turned back to the clothes,  
"I'm busy."  
Chas reached over and touched his arm,  
"I think you'll wanna talk to this one."  
He frowned at her for a moment then put the clothes down,  
"Why?"  
She gestured to the door,  
"Come on."  
Aaron sighed, following her downstairs and mentally preparing himself for another Dingle family gathering. Chas kissed his cheek and gripped his hand quickly,  
"You'll be okay."  
"Mum?"  
She opened the door and stepped inside, Aaron followed and froze again as he saw him standing by the table. Robert gave a small smile,  
"Hi."  
Aaron shifted on his feet, pulling his sleeves over his hands and stepping back slightly,  
"I'll leave you two to it."  
She nodded toward Robert and headed to the bar. Aaron swallowed hard and then cleared his throat,  
"You're home."  
Robert nodded; staring at the man, every second of looking at him making his heart ache and the fog in his brain lift. Aaron chewed his lip,  
"You okay?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"I'm alive. Are you?"  
"Alive?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Okay?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No. No I'm not."  
Roberts face went serious and he stepped slightly closer,  
"I'm sorry."  
Aaron gripped his sleeves; the urge to rush over and hug Robert was strong and he looked down,  
"Aaron?"  
He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly,  
"Aaron? Please look at me."  
Aaron clenched his jaw, hot tears pressing against his eyes,  
"I can't."  
Robert moved closer; every instinct screaming at him to take Aaron in his arms. He reached out and touched him, only to have the man jerk out of his reach,  
"Don't. Don't."  
Robert looked at the man; his heart hurting as he saw how upset he was becoming,  
"I didn't want to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you."  
Aaron chewed his lip; biting down hard as the tears spilled down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around himself to keep from reaching out for the man before him. Robert watched him for a few minutes,  
"You not going to talk to me?"  
Aaron stepped back slightly and Robert nodded,  
"Probably better...I have things I need to say and if I don't get them out they're gonna tear me apart."  
He took a steadying breath, reaching out to grip the chair,  
"I...saw Chrissie. She came to see me."  
Aaron winced slightly; his eyes closing again to keep from seeing Robert's face,  
"It was weird...ever since I woke up I've had this-this love in me. This...I knew I was in love, and I figured it was Chrissie. Last thing I remember was being with Chrissie so..."  
He rubbed his face,  
"I uh...she came to see me and as soon as I saw her, I...I was wrong. It wasn't her. The love was still there but the person wasn't."  
Aaron swallowed again, wiping his cheek and wrapping his arm back around himself as Robert continued talking,  
"I've been so lost. Since waking up it's felt like I don't belong anywhere, I don't know anything. And-and Vic has been great, and Diane and Doug but..."  
He looked at Aaron; a lump he couldn't explain forming in his throat,  
"I saw you. The other morning."  
Aaron met his eye and frowned,  
"You did?"  
Robert shrugged slightly,  
"You were at the cafe. Or-or outside it actually."  
Aaron felt his heart banging in his chest and he looked away before meeting Robert's eye again,  
"I didn't see you."  
Robert winced slightly as a throbbing pain ripped through his head. He exhaled sharply; gripping the chair and taking a moment,  
"Can I sit?"  
Aaron stepped forward,  
"Yeah. Yeah, you okay?"  
Robert pushed his hands through his hair and nodded,  
"Yeah. Yeah...sorry."  
Aaron went to the sink and got a glass of water, about to turn back when Robert started talking again,  
"When I saw you...it went away. All of the noise and the confusion. I can't explain it...you're who I was meant to come home to. Does that make sense?"  
Aaron looked down at the glass before handing it to him,  
"Here."  
Robert took the glass, their fingers brushing and sending sparks through him. They looked into one another's eyes, Robert swallowed and glanced down at their hands,  
"It was you wasn't it? That I loved? That I love?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"I can't answer that."  
Robert nodded,  
"I'm so sorry Aaron."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Sorry? For what?"  
Robert put the glass down on the table,  
"For this. For all this."  
Aaron clenched his jaw to keep from crying then sniffed,  
"You didn't do it on purpose."  
Robert's chin wobbled and he looked down, taking a few breaths and then clearing his throat,  
"Robert?"  
Aaron sat on the coffee table opposite him,  
"Should I get someone? Do you need something?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Chas...Chas said I was there for you. That you had a rough time and I was there."  
Aaron cleared his throat,  
"Yeah. Yeah you were."  
Robert nodded, sensing that it wasn't the time to discuss it,  
"I'm glad you weren't alone."  
Aaron stared at him and Robert rubbed his neck,  
"Sorry."  
Aaron nodded and stood again,  
"I'll call Vic."  
Robert jumped to his feet,  
"They keep asking me, what I want. What I need."  
Aaron shrugged slightly,  
"They're worried about you. Everyone is."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Are you? Worried? I don't...I don't want you to be worried."  
Aaron pulled his sleeves over his hands and looked down at them,  
"Course I am."  
He turned to leave again and Robert stepped closer,  
"I need you."  
Aaron started slightly before turning back to him,  
"M-me?"  
He daren't be hopeful, daren't let himself believe that Robert could be serious,  
"I miss you. I didn't even know I missed you but that's what it was. All that time in the hospital I just wanted...you."  
Aaron reached for him then hesitated and pulled back,  
"I'll call Vic."  
He turned to leave once more when Robert spoke again,  
"Do you think...one day...you'd ever forgive me? Do you think you could ever love me again? I just...if there's hope that you'll love me again..."  
Aaron turned to face him; staring at him incredulously,  
"Again? Robert I...I never...stopped loving you. Not for a minute."  
They stared at one another for a moment until Aaron's resolve crumbled. His mind was blank as he moved; striding across the room and wrapping his arms around Robert. He closed his eyes the moment he felt Robert hug him back; his fingers digging in to his back, anchoring him in the room. He gripped him tighter; the last few weeks culminating in his inability to let the man go. He felt tears press against his eyes and he let out a long breath. Robert shifted on his feet; wrapping his arms around Aaron and burying his face in his shoulder as he breathed in deeply, Aaron's smell sending a rush of feelings through him, faint images building in his mind then disappearing before he could see them clearly. He felt his heart rate slow down and his mind settled for the first time since he woke up. He opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly,  
"It's funny."  
Aaron frowned,  
"This is funny?"  
Robert breathed in Aaron's smell again and closed his eyes,  
"This is the first time I've felt normal since I woke up."  
He dug his fingers in to Aaron's back again,  
"I'm home now. I know that."  
Aaron swallowed hard,  
"Yeah. You're home."  
Robert turned his head and pressed his face in to Aaron's hair,  
"Don't let go okay?"  
Aaron gripped him tightly,  
"I'm not going to."  
Robert closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax into the embrace.

"Vic'll be wondering where you are."  
Robert pushed his hand up Aaron's chest, letting it rest over his heart, a sense of calm he hadn't felt in weeks making him want to never leave the man's arms as they lay on the bed.   
"I'll text her in a bit. I just wanna stay here for a while."  
Aaron ran his fingers through Robert's hair,  
"Weird seeing you with such short hair."  
"Is it?"  
Aaron chewed his lip for a while as he stared at the ceiling. Robert lifted his head and looked at him,  
"Do you remember it?"  
Aaron glanced at him,  
"Your hair?"  
Robert smirked,  
"The accident."  
Aaron's face fell and he sat up slowly; swinging his legs from the bed and turned his back on Robert,  
"Sorry. Last thing I wanted to do was upset you."  
Aaron glanced around at him,  
"You didn't."  
He glanced down at Roberts hand as it gripped the sheets,  
"You don't have to talk about it. Sorry."  
Robert moved his hand and Aaron took a deep breath,  
"We were laughing. Making stupid plans."  
Robert looked at him; Aaron still stared at his hand,  
"I didn't see the car coming. But you did. You pushed me away, took the brunt of it."  
A tear spilled down Aaron's face but he ignored it,  
"You were just...lying there. On the road. I didn't...I thought you were dead."  
Robert moved closer; instinct telling him to hold the man as he spoke. Aaron took a shuddering breath,  
"I remember Cain shouting...someone called the ambulance. You wouldn't wake up-I kept begging you to wake up and you wouldn't."  
He looked away and took a few breaths,  
"When I woke up you were in a coma."  
Robert swallowed,  
"And then I go and forget you."  
Aaron met his eye,  
"It's not your fault. It's not."  
Robert cupped the back of Aaron's head, pressing their foreheads together,  
"I don't know what happened the last two years. I wish I did. But I know what's happening now. I know that I feel safer with you, I feel...normal with you. I don't know why...maybe I still love you. Whatever it is...I don't wanna be anywhere else."  
Aaron closed his eyes as Robert continued; gripping the man tightly as though terrified to let go in case he was dreaming,  
"I can't promise it'll be like it was. I don't know if I'm ready for all that...but I'd like to give it a chance. Maybe get to know each other again?"  
Aaron opened his eyes and pulled back to look at him,  
"Really?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"I could do with a friend?"  
Aaron smiled slowly,  
"Take it slow?"  
"See what happens?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah."  
He looked at Robert,  
"I won't let you down. I'll be here. Whatever you need."  
"I know."  
Aaron cupped his cheek stroking it with his thumb as he stared in to his eyes before dropping his hand,  
"Sorry."  
Robert didn't move; his gaze landing on Aaron's lips as his mind worked. The feel of Aaron's hand on his face was conjuring memories, faint whispers of feeling that he tried desperately to cling on to, a glance in his direction, the feel of those fingers along his back, the taste of his lips. He ached inside, needing it back, needing to feel it for real. He met Aaron's eye, seeing apprehension in return and opened his mouth, instinctively moving toward him as he did,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron's hand moved; lifting to cup his face again, Robert wanted him, wanted the feel of his lips, the taste of his kisses seeming so familiar and yet so distant all at once, it made his head spin. Aaron pressed his warm hand against his cheek again, leaning in, about to press their lips together.   
"I wa-"  
The ring of Robert's phone cut him off, they sprang apart as Robert fought to get it out of his pocket,  
"It's Vic."  
Aaron nodded, jumping to his feet,  
"You should get it."  
Robert looked at him for a long moment before answering it,  
"Yeah? Yeah I'm fine. I'm...right. Yeah, no. Okay. In a bit."  
He hung up and climbed from the bed, grabbing his shoes from the floor and pulling them on,  
"She's downstairs. Diane cooked...I should get going."  
Aaron nodded tightly,  
"Yeah, no, you should uh..."  
He rubbed his head,  
"I'll uh...we can go for a coffee tomorrow. If you want?"  
Robert nodded,  
"I do. Yeah."  
Aaron opened the bedroom door then shoved his hands in his pockets,  
"Tomorrow then."  
Robert walked up to him, looking at him again then leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek,  
"Tomorrow."  
He left him then; Aaron watched him as he went down the stairs, waiting until he was completely gone before he turned and went back in to his room, closing the door and leaning against it; chewing his lip as he tried to work through what had happened. His eye landed on the pile of Robert's clothes; moved to the floor before they lay down. He closed his eyes for a moment, resting his head back against the wood and allowed himself to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think. I'm in two minds about carrying it past these two chapters because of how many I have to finish so any feedback will be greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> I am not so sure about this so, if you wanna give feedback that would be great. I still don't know the ending so...don't worry I'll figure it out. Thank you for reading.


End file.
